ASMR Beer
ASMR Beer & Wine Reviews is an ongoing series in which Ephemeral Rift reviews beer and wine suggested by viewers. ER himself describes this series as consisting of "Relaxing ASMR beer & wine reviews that may include eating various foods, playing a game and movie reviews". Beer Reviews Ephemeral Rift mainly reviews beer, as this was the sole focus in this series until he decided to review wine much later on. Wine Reviews Filmography Playlist is here. Beer Reviews *ASMR Beer Review 1 - Stoudt's Pils, Peanuts & Solitaire *ASMR Beer Review 2 - Central Waters Satin Solstice with Pretzels & Tangrams *ASMR Beer Review 3 - Weyerbacher Old Heathen with Pistachios & Kirigami *ASMR Beer Review 4 - Happy New Year! Flying Dog Brewery Snake Dog IPA w/ Pistachios & Singing Bowl *ASMR Beer Review 5 - Saranac Big Moose Ale & Tangram Puzzle Solving * ASMR Beer Review 6 - Guinness Foreign Extra Stout & Trading Card Haul *ASMR Beer Review 7 - Chimay Red, Eating Pistachios, Rubix Cube Unboxing & an Update *ASMR Beer Review 8 - Cerveja Sagres, Contest update, Peanuts, and Tangrams *ASMR Beer Review 9 - Innis & Gunn Rum Cask Oak Aged Beer w/ Pistachios and Solitaire Cards Tutorial * ASMR Beer Review 10 - Stella Artois + Binaural ASMR Trigger Sounds Compilation *ASMR Beer Review 11: Penn Brewery Chocolate Meltdown, Toblerone & Solitaire [ binaural ] *ASMR Beer Review 12: Tres Blueberry Stout Beer Review & Munchkin game tutorial / introduction *ASMR Beer Review 13: Alewerks Coffee House Stout & The Walking Dead TBP #1 + Eating Candy *ASMR Beer Review 14 - Tyskie Polish Lager, Let's Talk Music, My PO Box & Next Giveaway *ASMR Beer Review 15 - Father's Day w/ Franziskaner Weissbier, Eating Baklava, Talking Fatherhood *Binaural ASMR Beer Review 16 - Hoegaarden, Gas Mask - Dedicated to the Military & Casualties of War *Binaural ASMR Beer Review 17: Harviestoun Old Engine Oil & The PPPP Part 6 *ASMR Beer Review 18: Troeg's Mad Elf Ale & Movie Discussion *ASMR Beer Review 19: Bell's Cherry Stout & AMC's The Walking Dead Episode 6 "Live Bait" *ASMR Beer Review 20 - Breckenridge Christmas Ale & Drive Movie Review *ASMR Beer Review 21: Fegley Brew Works Rude Elgf & Discussing The Walking Dead Season 4 Episode 7 *ASMR Beer Review 22 North-Wind Imperial Stout + Blue Valentine Movie Review *ASMR Beer Review 23: Domaine DuPage Country Ale & AMC's The Walking Dead Mid-Season Finale *ASMR Beer Review 24 - Wychwood Brewery Hobgoblin & A Separation Movie Review *ASMR Beer Review 25: DuClaw Sweet Baby Jesus! & Discussing The Walking Dead Season 4 Episodes 9 & 10 *ASMR Beer Review 26: Angry Orchard Crisp Apple Hard Cider + Beer Haul & Viewer Mail *ASMR Day 4/9/2014 & Stone IPA beer review [ vlog ] *ASMR Batman Face Painting #2 w/ Beer Review 27 & The Walking Dead Season 4 Finale Discussion *The CCCC Part 3 - "Trying Something New" - Fuller's ESB Beer Review & Edible Insects *YURI PUUKI BINAURAL ASMR BEER REVIEW & GIVEAWAY RESULTS!! *ASMR Beer Review 28: Young's Double Chocolate Stout & Fallout 3 Collector Edition Lunchbox Unboxing *Binaural ASMR & Beer #29 Wells Sticky Toffee Pudding Ale Review + Eating Bacon Jerky *ASMR & Beer #30 - Movie Roundup - Einstok Icelandic Toasted Porter *1 Hour of Binaural Beer Suds Sounds [ ASMR ] *ASMR & Beer #31 - BrewDog Cocoa Psycho + Solitaire + Tangrams *" The Beer Haul " - ASMR Post Apocalyptic performance *ASMR & Beer #32 & Let's Talk Loss of Loved Ones - Dedicated to Those Loved and Lost *ASMR & Beer #33 - Binaural Sound Exploration & Blue Point Blueberry Ale *1 Hour of Binaural Beer Suds & Bottle Cap Sounds ( ASMR ) *ASMR & Beer #34 - Dedicated to Actor Robin Williams & All Those Lost to Suicide & Depression *ASMR & Beer #35: Movies, Music, Chess & Bell's Two Hearted Ale *Pizza with Rift #1 / ASMR & Beer #36 - Dogfish Head 60 Minute IPA + Binaural ASMR Sound Exploration *ASMR & Beer #37 + Fatherhood vlog 2014 #2 - Redhook Pumpkin Porter + Life as an HSP Father) *ASMR Beer & Cider #38 - Let's Talk Empathy - Lagunitas Pale Ale & Woodchuck Amber Hard Cider *ASMR & Beer #39 - Music & Memories - Unboxing Smashing Pumpkins LP & Iron Maiden Trooper Beer Sets *ASMR & Beer #40 - Let's Talk Holidays, Religious Traditions & Depression *ASMR & Beer #41 - Yuengling Traditional Lager & Zombie Tarot Cards *ASMR & BEER #42 - Polish Triple Threat + Eating Beef Jerky (Intense Mouth Sounds!) *ASMR & Cider #43 - Ciderboys Mad Bark & My Album Collection *ASMR & Beer #44 - Let's Talk Comedy w/ Milk Stout Nitro & Tucher Helles Hefe Weizen *ASMR & Beer (#45) with an Old Friend & La Fin Du Monde *ASMR & Beer #46 - 3 German Beers & Movie Collection Chat *ASMR & Beer #47 - Lovecraft Talk & Narragansett Innsmouth Olde Ale *ASMR & Beer #48 - Viewer Mail & Stonefly IPA *ASMR & Beer 49 - Not Your Father's Root Beer + Solitaire *ASMR & Beer #50 - Kitchen Ramblings + Newport Storm Russian Imperial Stout Wine Reviews * ASMR Wine Review 1 - Robert Mondavi Pinot Grigio & Beef Jerky Category:Rift's ASMR Series